Secret Love
by Baby Puppies
Summary: Kiba has always had a crush on Ino, but she has a boyfriend. When trouble ensues and lies are told, will Kiba ever feel the same?  Warning: contains high school drama.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. He, the characters, and the show all belong to Masashi Kisimoto. Just wanted to let ya know

"What the hell are you starin' at dog breath?" Ino yelled at Kiba from across the room. She hated when he stared at her like that, it made her feel funny, but in a weird way she liked it.

"Nothin' much," Kiba said. Leaning back in his chair while putting his hands behind his head. "Just starin' at the elephant in the middle of the classroom." The class began to laugh but was immediately silenced by Instructor Iruka.

Ino couldn't believe her ears; did Kiba just call her an elephant? Humph, please. She was defiintely not an elephant. Ino was actually considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in school. She has long platinum blonde hair the reached her mid-waist, absolutely breath-taking blue eyes, and had the most amazing smile.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked, with anger beginning to boil within her. "Who the fuck do you think your talkin' to?" Kiba just got on Ino's bad side, and everyone knew not to get on her bad side. Even though she was a straight A student and was just as sweet and respectful as Hinata, she became a monster when she got angry.

"I said, that I was starin at the big, fat, ugly elephant in the middle of the room!" Kiba yelled as if she couldn't hear.

"That's it Inuzuka, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Ino was furious she hated when people called her out of her name especially if that name was fat.

"Oooooo I'm so scared. Please Ino, please don't hurt me." Kiba stated with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "Ha! You couldn't hurt me, even if you wanted to I'm just to awesome." That cocky basturd.

"You wanna bet dog face?" Ino's temper was beginning to flare.

"Yeah I wanna bet." The class stared silently knowing that Kiba was about a mile over the line you should never cross with Ino.

"Enough you two!" Instructor Iruka yelled gaining the attention of the entire class. "Apologize to each other now or you'll both get after school detention including Saturday for two weeks." Iruka was fed up with Ino and Kiba this was the kind of thing that happened between them everyday, and he needed to put a stop to it once and for all.

"B-but why do I have to apologize, dog face started it?" Ino whined

"Yes, that is true but you continued it so you have to apologize also." Iruka was trying to be nice to Ino he knew that the only reason she has been this way lately is because of Kiba, but he still couldn't let her get away with it. "Kiba you apologize too."

Kiba groaned, "Oh, man do I really have to she's so annoying?"

"Yep, and since you said that you apologize first." Iruka said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm sorry Ino." Kiba said surprisingly loud enough for her to hear. But that wasn't enough for her she just has to push on even if it was only a little.

"For what?" Ino loved what she was doing right now.

"For calling you an elephant, now what I meant to say was that you are a big, fat, ugly cow." Kiba said as he smirked and began laugh hysterically.

Ino couldn't take his bullshit any longer. "Why don't cha come say that to my face, Kiba?" Ino stood up from her desk and walked to the middle of the classroom.

"Gladly." Kiba simply stated as he did the same.

"Whoa, whoa hey you two sit down now!" Iruka yelled trying and failing to stop what was starting to brew in the middle of the classroom.

"Now, I said that I meant to call you a bi-" Kiba didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he felt intense pain between his legs.

"Ah!" Kiba yelled crouching down and grabbing his manhood trying to suppress the pain. "You fucking bitch!"

"That's it! Detention both of you today after school for two weeks!" Iruka had to stop it there, he didn't want to give one of his best students detention but he had to put his foot down.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to reveiw if you want... on second thought, you can reveiw even if you don't want to :)


End file.
